


Before the call to War

by captainmarvel (DramionesLady)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky flirts through life, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Snark, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramionesLady/pseuds/captainmarvel
Summary: Bucky wants to talk about the looming battle ahead. Steve wants to be distracted. One-shot.





	Before the call to War

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Infinity War, in Wakanda.  
> I love these nerds.

"Listen, Buck, there's some things that we just can't talk about," Steve's words echoed around the Wakandan bedchamber.

Sigh.  
Click of the tongue.  
Disbelieving 'huh!'

"Oh yeah, Stevie? You wanna say that to me now?" As if to emphasise his point, Bucky's hand flexed around Steve's cock.

"I'm serious y- oh fuck," Steve looked so pretty like that, head thrown back against the wall, slack-jawed and mouthing off at him. Just like old times.

"What was that, Captain Wholesome?" Bucky brought his free left hand up to caress Steve's neck, before moving to his cheek, working his fingers through the scratch of his beard, (he was in awe of this fucking beard) allowing Steve to press a kiss to the tip of his thumb.

Bucky froze for an instant, taking in the bright glint; cybernetic hand, haloed by Steve's mouth, worshipped as a part of him. Maybe not exactly like old times. He continued his motions on Steve's cock, watching all the micro-expressions sketched out across his face, a map of his pleasure Bucky read with practised ease.

"Shut it, jerk." Steve panted out, hips snapping forward to grant himself more friction against the skilled twist of Bucky's hand.

"I hate to break it to ya' Rogers, but you're the one being jerked right now pal," Bucky retorted, and suddenly they were both laughing, clutching onto one another for balance, until Bucky slid to his knees and took Steve into his mouth, and the laughter turned to something else.

"Jesus, Buck," Steve muttered, between moans, so quiet he wasn't even sure if Bucky would hear him.

Steve wound his fingers into Bucky's hair, and Bucky hummed in appreciation, the vibrations sending sparks of pleasure right into the core of Steve.

Bucky brought his own hands round to cup Steve's arse, pull him even closer to him. He was taking Steve's cock as deep as possible, feeling him stretch his mouth, inch into his throat on each little thrust Bucky wasn't sure Steve was even conscious he was making.

That taste, god that taste of him.

Bucky glanced up at Steve, saw his eyes closed in that quest for nirvana. As if he felt Bucky's eyes on him, Steve's eyes snapped open and he looked down suddenly, groaning as they made eye contact.

"Buck, I'm gonna-" Steve gestured, and Bucky smirked around his cock. With his fist tightening in Bucky's hair he came, and Bucky easily swallowed his release.

After a few seconds, when Steve's breathing seemed less tumultuous, Bucky pulled off, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, savouring the swollen, rough-kissed feeling.

Steve slid down the wall to rest beside Bucky, looking at him thoughtfully. Steve suddenly reached out, clutched him at the nape of the neck, bringing their foreheads together in a tender touch. Bucky pressed his lips delicately against Steve's, surprisingly chaste, given that his own erection was straining against the fabric of his trousers.

"So, what do you think we can't talk about?" Bucky quirked his head to the side, as if he didn't know the answer.

"Buck..." Steve's tone sounded like a warning, the last whispers of pleasure on his face turning to concern.

"This fucking space war? You think they'll get between us, Rogers? That's not going to happen. End of the line, you and me." Bucky took Steve's hand in his own.

"I can't talk about this right now, please. Let me be distracted Bucky, I just got you back," Steve looked at him with wonder, the way he looked at something before he started to sketch it. Committing it to memory. As if he would need to remember what Bucky looked like.

"Well... there's something that you could do for me," Bucky gestured at his crotch, a smirk working its way back onto his face. Steve rolled his eyes. The ol' Casanova act would have to be enough for now. Bucky didn't know how else to help. Inside, he was memorising Steve's every atom too.  
Just in case.

"Oh yeah, jerk? Let's see what I can do then," Steve stretched forward, forever that scrappy kid rising to the challenge, placing his hands on Bucky's thighs.

"Do your worst, Punk," Bucky said.

 

(...And he did.  
And by worst:  
Three orgasms.  
God Bless Captain America.

Those alien shitheads don't stand a chance.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!  
> Writing this was very impromptu, and I'm uploading on my phone, so please excuse any weird formatting!  
> Chat to me in the comments about these two!  
> I'm hyped for Infinity War, though expecting pain haha


End file.
